


Please don't leave me alone

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Car Accident, Coma, Depression, Derek is trying to make things right, Doctors, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Stiles POV, Strong Language, stiles is sad, suicidal, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: After the nogitsune Stiles is depressed. When Derek came back it became worse.





	Please don't leave me alone

One month left. Finally. Stiles couldn't believe this. One   
month till he ends school. Maybe some finals left but it already felt like vacations to him. Lacrosse games were over so he could concentrate more on keeping Beacon Hills safe. But it didn't feel good as it supposed to. He really liked helping people, making things right so they could feel safe but he was tired of everyone thinking of him as an average, weak human. It was just a week after Nogitsune so he still didn't feel good and talk much either but he decided to keep a straight face. Going to school was the last thing that he wanted to do but he was forcing himself to not stay in bed. He didn't eat much also.   
\- Hey what's up bud'!- suddenly Scott showed up next to him in school hall.   
\- Nothing much. Everything is fine.- human lied.   
\- Stiles come on... We're all friends.. You can trust us.. We worried about you.- werewolf wouldn't let it go. He smelled Stilinski's sadness from the other side of school. Also he knew that his best friend wasn't as talkative as before.  
\- Scott it's fine. Really.- sherif's son smiled sadly.   
\- Okay, if you say so.. Are you going to be at pack meeting? This time in Lydia's house.  
\- I'll be there. I promise. Why is this meeting for anyways?   
\- You know since Derek is back... And we got rid off this demon thing.. I just want to see you guys all. Have a nice time. Just be normal..  
\- Scott don't start..- started Stiles but bell interrupted him.  
\- See you at Lydia's. 5 o'clock.- added McCall before he went to his class.   
\- 4 p.m. same day-   
Stiles got up from bed. He didn't talk to anyone since he have got back home. He forced himself to go out and he got into his car. After half of a distance the vehicle decided to stop and Stiles saw a grey smoke coming out of the mask.  
\- Fuck.- he cursed, it was already getting dark.  
He got out and checked what's going on. When he found out it's not good at all he cursed again this time much louder.   
-Hey.- he heard man's voice from the back.- Don't be such violent with your words there're probably kids here.  
Stiles didn't turn.  
\- In the middle of the woods? Really? Screw you.   
\- Let me help you...- Derek started but Stiles cut him off.  
\- Why wouldn't you just go to Lydia's house? They're all waiting for you. Just leave me alone and go.   
\- I'm not gonna let you stay here.. Alone..  
\- Why? Why. The hell. You're not gonna let me stay here alone?!   
\- Stiles.. Listen to me..- werewolf put his hand on human'a shoulder, but that was when Stilinski turned.  
\- No! You listen to me! I hate you so fucking much! You left me possessed and you left without any fucking word! And now you came back and again Scott is acting like everything is normal and fine! And you came here thinking exactly the same! Just go for this stupid meeting and leave me alone! Just tell Scott that I'll be there in hour. Go.  
\- Stiles I...  
\- Just go for god's sake!  
\- Okay... See you there..   
When Hale disappeared Stiles sighted heavily. He repaired his car with some duct tape and moved on.   
When he finally got there Stilinski parked further than everyone else but he didn't go out. He saw all of the cars. Everyone was there, Malia, Kira, Scott, Liam, Lydia of course, Derek and even Mason. That was stupid idea. He was just sitting there and turned on the radio. Familiar sound of song "Angel" performed by Theory of a deadman. After 30 seconds tears started falling from his eyes. He rested back of his head on the car seat and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the window. Stiles decided to check out who it is so he opened his eyes just to see Derek standing next to the car showing Stilinski to come out. He did it after minute of thinking.  
\- What so you want?- he asked.   
\- I want to talk to you..- Hale said calmly.   
\- Why aren't you inside?  
\- I saw your car... Stiles I.. I want to apologize for what happened...  
\- Apologize?- the sherif's son was so mad.- Apologize?! Are you fucking kidding me?!- that was when the rest of a pack went outside to see what's going on.  
\- Stiles... - Derek tried to warn him about the others.  
\- Don't Stiles me! You really think that apologizes are enough?! I'm so fucking tired of you! I'm tired of everyone! I'm sick of them thinking that I'm only human! I'm sick of them thinking I'm doing fine! Guess what. I'm fucking not fine! That possession was the worst thing that happened in my life! I killed people Derek! I can't sleep because of it!- Tears started falling from his eyes again.- The only things I eat are medicines! I fucking tried to kill myself last night!   
Nobody was expecting this. Hale tried to came closer but Stiles also moved.  
\- Don't.- he said through tears.- it was better when you were away.   
He got into his car and tried to start but it didn't work. Stiles tried again but also without any result. He got out and looked under a mask.   
It took him minute to finally start his vehicle.   
\- Stiles wait..- this time it was Scott.  
\- For what?- he asked.  
\- Let us help you..- Lydia started.  
\- Just leave me alone.. Please...- Stilinski sighted.   
After he left there was only a silence which was ended by Lydia's pretty quiet scream.   
\- What's going on?- Scott asked immediately.  
\- I have to go.- she only said and got into her car.  
\- What is it?- this time it was Mason.  
\- I had a vision about Stiles. I really have to go.- Derek stopped her from closing the doors.  
\- I'll go with you.  
\- No. It has to be me. Alone.

Stiles was driving definitely too fast. Suddenly his telephone rang he took it.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Stiles you have to slow down.- it was Lydia.   
\- I can do what I want. Stop treating me as a weak human!  
\- Stiles you don't understand! I had a vision! If you won't slow down you're gonna die!   
He saw reflection of Lydia's car behind his.  
\- Why do you even care? Why wouldn't you just let me die?!   
\- Cause we are your friends Stiles! We love you!   
\- I..- universe didn't let him finish.   
On the turn he drove out of the road and hit a tree.   
\- Stiles!!!- Lydia stopped hers car and ran to him.   
The front of his car was totally smashed. She could only see her friend unconscious with bleeding head on the driver seat. She made a call.  
\- 911, what's your emergency? 

\- 3 hours later-   
After Lydia's call ambulance took Stiles to the hospital. Now everyone was there even Parrish but Stiles was still in a coma.   
\- I can't believe it...- banshee was sitting on the chair in front of Stiles room like everyone else.  
\- It wasn't your fault...- Scott was trying to calm her.   
\- We are his friends. We should knew that he was felling like this.- she said hiding her face in her hands. Parrish hugged her.  
\- Lydia...- Malia started.  
\- He wanted to die...- Lydia said with tears falling from her eyes.  
\- What do you mean?- Liam asked.  
\- I called him and told him to slow down because if not he's going to die.. He said I should've let him...   
\- Why would he want that?- Sheriff asked.  
\- Because he thinks that he is only a weak human for us. That possession made it worse.- Scott explained.   
\- Every time I was leaving for the night shift and when I was coming back he was awake. I never saw him eating.- Stile's father added.   
\- And we haven't seen that..- Lydia sighed.  
\- It's because of me..- suddenly Derek said.- I should've stayed that day.   
\- What's even the deal with you two?- Kira asked.- He was so mad at you.   
\- He was mad because I left. And I'm not gonna make the same mistake again.  
Doctor showed up in the hall.  
\- Did he wake up?- Lydia asked.  
\- No, not yet.- doctor said sadly.- His pulse is very weak. I can't tell if he is going to wake up at all.  
\- What do you mean?- Scott asked getting up.  
\- He was supposed to wake up hour ago. - the man explained.  
\- Can I see him?- Derek spoke.  
\- Yes but only one person at the time.   
Werewolf went to Stiles room. Boy was laying lifeless in hospital bed with a lot of machines keeping him alive next to it.   
\- I can take your pain..- he whispered.- But I can't bring you back. I'm sorry... I screwed up again.   
He took human's hand.  
\- Please come back... I know you don't want to. If you really want to die you have to know that we will miss you.- he sighed.- We love you Stiles. Really. I'm sorry I left you. I shouldn't have let you go. Maybe things between us aren't the same as before but I still care about you. Everyone does. So please think about coming back to us.   
Stiles heard him. He heard every word but he couldn't move or open his eyes.   
Derek stayed there till he fell asleep.  
Stiles was forcing himself to open his eyes. When he finally did it something wasn't right. He sat on the edge of the bed.  
\- Derek..- he whispered but werewolf didn't react.   
He was going to touch him but opening doors stopped him.  
\- Hi Stiles..- that was Scott.- Doctor let me come here.   
\- Hi Scott..- human stared but he was cut of by Hale who woke up.  
\- Oh hi Scott, I fall asleep..  
\- How is he doing?  
\- Pulse seems good but he hasn't woke up yet.

-Stiles pov-  
\- What do you mean guys I'm here.- I said but no one noticed.   
I stood up to see the most shocking thing in my life. I was still laying in hospital bed. Still unconscious.   
I didn't know what to do.  
"Lydia" I thought to myself. She can help me. I went straight through the wall and saw her sitting in the chair and sleeping on Parrish arm. As I remembered ghost can go into only banshee'a mind. Demons can do it with everyone. I decided to try. I took me a while but I did it.   
"Lydia wake up".  
\- What?- she said aloud waking Parrish up.- Did you hear that?  
\- What do you mean?- he asked.  
"Lydia can you hear me?"  
\- Stiles?  
"I don't know what is happening. My soul just separated from my body. I don't know what to do. No one can see or hear me."  
-That's why you're in my mind..- Lydia knew exactly what was happening.- We have to find out how to bring your soul back to your body. But first can you get out of my head? You know that I can see ghosts right?  
"Sorry, I forgot"   
Now I stood there next to her.  
\- What's going on?- Kira asked.  
\- He is here.  
\- Who?  
\- Stiles.   
\- Really?- She couldn't believe this.  
"Lydia I don't really want Derek to know what's going on"  
\- And don't tell Derek.  
\- But... How is this possible?- asked Parrish.  
\- Sometimes when humans are in coma their souls can get separated from their bodies. So now Stiles soul is here.  
Kira looked around.  
\- Stiles.. If you hear me.. I'm so sorry you felt like that because of us. We are sorry. We really love you and we're going to do whatever it take to make you feel useful. You are part of a family.  
"Thanks Kira. I love you too guys"   
\- He said he loves us too.   
"So what we're going to do?"  
\- There is a spell that will help you but I need one day to find it.   
\- We will go with you.- Parrish, Kira and Malia said together.   
\- What's going on guys?- asked Derek who went out from my room with Scott.  
\- Nothing. We just have to go. Can you two stay with Stiles?- Banshee asked.  
\- Yea sure. Besides I'm not going to leave him again.  
\- I'm going to stay here with you.- Scott decided.   
When they left Scott and Derek were alone in empty hall. But they didn't know I was there also.   
\- I'm such an idiot.   
\- I don't know what is between you guys but he was very mad at you. I've never seen him like that.  
\- I would do anything to go back to the time when I left. I wouldn't do it if only I knew how he felt.  
\- None of us knew it.   
\- He is stronger than any of us will ever be. I can't believe he tried to kill himself.   
\- When he will wake up we're not going to leave him alone. Every night some of us will stay with him so we can be sure that he is okay.  
\- I will take first night. I really need to talk to him. Even if he hates me I'm not going to let him die.  
When I heard it tears started falling from my eyes.   
\- I saw his wrists...- Scott sighed.  
\- What do you mean?- Hale asked.  
But except responding my best friend gave him a look.   
\- It's because of me, right? It's because I left him. It's my fault.  
"No it's not Derek"  
\- No it's not. This is our fault. We were supposed to be his friends.   
\- And I was supposed to take care of him.  
\- Why do you say so?  
\- Never mind..

-Morning-   
As a ghost I couldn't sleep. At 4 am I went back to my room. At 6 I saw Derek coming in.  
\- Hi Stiles. I'm just checking how you doin'. I know I messed up and I can't forgive myself and I know I'm repeating myself but I can't think about anything else. I've never stopped loving you. I came back because I couldn't take it anymore. I want it to be as before. When I heard that you tried to kill yourself, when I heard how you were feeling.... It broke me. Please wake up.   
Suddenly Lydia, Kira, Scott, Liam and Malia showed up in my room.  
\- I got it.- she said nervously.- I got the spell.   
Derek was confused.   
\- Stiles are you here?- she asked.  
"Yes"  
\- Do you really want to go back? Are you ready?  
"... No..."  
\- Why?  
\- What did he say?- Scott asked.  
Probably Lydia told him what's going on.  
\- He... He said no..  
Everyone seems shocked.  
"I'm not ready to come back. It's going to take so much time for me to be normal again. I don't know if I'm ready for this."  
\- Wait a second.- finally Derek spoke.- Does it mean that he is here? That he heard everything I was telling?   
\- Yes.- Lydia responded.  
\- Why didn't you tell me?   
\- Because he didn't want you to know...- Kira explained.  
\- Is it true Stiles?- I didn't know how it could be possible but he looked exactly at me.- Why?  
"I'm.... I'm sorry Derek... I just wanted to know how you really feel about me."  
\- He says..- banshee started but Hale cut her off.  
\- I know what he is saying,  
\- How is this possible?- Liam asked confused.  
\- I have no idea. I can't see but I can hear him. That's why you didn't want me to know?  
I didn't answer him. " Did you mean it? That you still love me?"  
\- Remember that Lydia also can hear you.- I totally forgot about her.- But the answer is yes.  
She looked at us.  
" Please don't tell them.."  
\- Stiles I know it's hard.- Malia said.- But we're going to help you. We won't leave you alone with this.  
\- She is right.- Scott added.  
\- So... Are you ready to come back to us now?- Lydia asked.  
" I think so..."  
\- Okay guys, all of you have to get out..  
\- Day after-  
I finally woke up in my own body. I looked around and I saw Derek sleeping on the chair next to me with his head on my bed and hand on my stomach. I moved what made him wake up. When he saw me he smiled.   
\- Hi.- he said.  
\- Hi.  
\- I jus want to say I'm sorry... About what I did.. I never meant to..  
\- Shut up.- I cut him off by pulling my lovely werewolf closer and connecting our lips.  
At first kiss was very careful and soft but after a while it became passional and strong.  
\- I love you..- he said when we stopped.  
\- I love you too idiot.- I was finally happy.


End file.
